


Within the Storm: a RP backstory

by magiaburst



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: OC Focused, Original Character-centric, Seperate Canon from Blackout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiaburst/pseuds/magiaburst
Summary: Every character has it's own backstory; but none of them are guranteed to lead to an happily ever after.Companion piece to "In which the story continues: a group RP story adaption" - tells the backstory of this story's version of Lucy.
Kudos: 1





	Within the Storm: a RP backstory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which the Story Continues: a group RP story adaptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654520) by [blueberryhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryhope/pseuds/blueberryhope), [chamomilecanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilecanary/pseuds/chamomilecanary), [LunellaFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunellaFandoms/pseuds/LunellaFandoms), [magiaburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiaburst/pseuds/magiaburst), [SquiddlesScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddlesScribbles/pseuds/SquiddlesScribbles), [Tomoyo Ichijouji (TomoyoIchijouji)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoyoIchijouji/pseuds/Tomoyo%20Ichijouji). 



> Heya! As you might already have seen, this is a part of the RP adaption. It tells the backstory of the RP adaption's version of Lucy. How did she even got the way she is now? That will be answered.
> 
> Because not every past is an happily ever after. 
> 
> It also connects to Lucy's first appearance in the fourth chapter of the RP adaption. 
> 
> But enough talk; let's begin.

Once upon a time, there was a man who died.  
This man had the unique ability to spin reality with the move of his pen.  
The world was his canvas and he was the creator.  
Unfortunately, he could not see the danger it brought.  
Until it was too late, you see, as he was executed.

In his dying breath, he had ensured a second plan to continue.  
A machine, capable of writing stories to life. 

His final story was about an handsome prince and a demonic raven leading an seemingly endless battle. Both were aware of the eternity and all so sick of this endless onslaught.  
The raven, as a last resort, had escaped the pages, only to find himself chased by the prince. In a final act, the prince had sealed the raven away, although with the cost of his own heart.

The creator, satisfied with the outcome, was however declining the end of the tale.  
And he had found the catalyst to continue it in the form of a small, yellow duck.  
Given a pendant, the duck was allowed to become the swan princess, to recollect the shards of her beloved prince. A sheer determination rose within her and not even the unstable knight and the raven's daughter could stop her.

Soon enough, they found that they were at the mercy of the creator, who pulled their strings like they were a set of marionettes. And so they rebelled against their creator, as if it was all they could do. With the aid of the duck, the courage of the prince, the determination of the raven princess and the strength of the knight, they had taken down the raven and defied the creator's tragic ending. 

With a new day approaching, the knight and the duck had formed an infinite bond.  
The prince had taken the raven princess as his wife.  
And so, they lived happily ever after.

But...

Who knew that an unfinished tale could spawn tales on it's own?

Because, amidst the battle, there is something that not even the creator knew.

\--

The town was in a craze, as there was a malevolent force over the kind and innocent townspeople. The raven had descended over the town the most either knew as Goldekrone, or simply just Kinkan, leaving death and destruction in its wake. Along all this, a woman ran down a path, holding a little child in her arms. She was on the escape from a few townspeople, which was transformed by the raven's dark influence into it's mindless servants. She took any different way she could to get rid of them, no matter what.

She ran and ran. Finally, she had seen the fountain from afar. One of the gates was close to the fountain, so she escaped into that direction.

Unfortunately, a lot of ravens were around the fountain. Just as she wanted to step away, the raven soldiers who followed her, caught up to her. She was cornered and tears started to run down her face. Her child had opened its eyes and looked around, seeing her mother - who went by the name Mira, cry, but she did not know why so. Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted her. 

"Ah...a fragile and young soul, protected by the kindness of her guardian. It is always a sight to behold how you filthy humans cling to what's left." The raven said, looking at the woman with it's great, red eyes. 

"Please...please don't hurt us..." Mira said in tears, still keeping her child close. 

"Oh, but why should I hurt such innocence? It is quite interesting to see someone who dares to defy me." Raven replied, always keeping that purple smirk. It was certainly the only thing that the woman was able to see. The creature was most likely even taller than the town itself. 

"Please..." She said once again, looking for a way to escape. Seeing none, she saw however that a white haired boy was fighting off ravens, while standing on a flying cloud of pink petals. She took a last chance - she knew, it would kill her if she fails. And yet, she stood up, looking at the raven with some determination.

"If you let me live, I shall sacrifice my very own to you, great raven..." She exclaimed - loud enough hoping for the prince to hear that. 

"Hm, it is a fine way of showing your respect to my being. You insist in giving up your child for your own freedom?" He said, now in somewhat of a surprise.

"Indeed." Mira answered. 

"Very well so. Give the child to one of my lackeys, then." He ordered. 

The mother nodded and gave her child to one of the ravens. Upon giving it to them, she gave it a kiss on the forehead.

"Do not worry Lucy. I shall not give you up to please a demon." She said, very quietly. She knew the prince was coming closer.

Then she stepped back to her place, as one gigantic claw descended, picking up the child. Holding it in his talons, the child wondered with awe of the sheer look of this creature. His blood started to rain from his wing, concentrated to land on the child. A child that was now infected with his blood. However, the moment the raven took the child away from Mira’s sight, a sudden strike lands on him.

"Agh! Who dares-?!" 

That caused the child to fall down from the talon. A streak of pink petals had brought the child down to Mira, as she took the opportunity and delivered a punch on one of the raven soldiers. With the raven and the soldiers being distracted parrying the prince's attack, Mira ran out of the gates, far away from the raven, far away from the one place she had once considered her home...unknowingly, what the raven had done to her child.

\--

Years passed and Mira had begun a new life in a different town, together with her husband Aaron and her child, which, despite all of these events, was well. She was now six years old and Mira watched her play at the garden. She was happy that she was able to escape the raven back then. Just as she was lost in thought, she heard a noise from outside. As she looked outside, she quickly saw what it was - a murder of ravens. Expecting them to fly over, she sighed, but, instead of actually flying over, they suddenly sat down on the garden ground. 

She - of course fearing the worst, rushed to the garden. As she arrived, all she saw was a few ravens - and Lucy. Upon closer look, they...actually weren't threatening her. They, in fact, played with her, instead. Lucy, at the other hand was happy and welcomed the ravens. Despite that, Mira stepped down.

"Hey, dear, let's go into the house now." She said, looking at Lucy.

"But I am playing with the birds!" Lucy replied.

"You can play with them at another time, too. Now, come." Mira answered. Lucy nodded and together, they went into the house, unknowing that the ravens had stared at her, coldly and menacing.

\--

Since then, it always happened again - the ravens came back and again "played" with Lucy. Mira was unsure of what was going on - was this happening because she didn't keep her deal? That was impossible, she thought. In such time, the prince most likely defeated the raven. Even if the demon would eternally hate her, there was nothing to fear. The demon was gone - and so should be her doubts, but why is this still happening...? Because of Aaron finding less and less time for the family and after a few disputes, he decided to leave the family, leaving Mira and Lucy alone. 

After a while of considering, she had came to an conclusion - to find a way to stop the ravens, she had to return to Kinkan. At first, it was an impossible idea for her. The town most likely had changed a lot and, who knew if the raven really was dead, or alive? But she had no choice. She did not know if she would return and so, she gave Lucy to a friend of hers. Before their - what could be - final goodbye, she embraced Lucy one last time. 

"Please...keep care, my dear. I will always think of you. Goodbye, Lucy." Mira said. With tears in the eyes, she left the town, heading to Kinkan.

As expected, she did not come back.

\--

Two years passed and it was, by now, known that Mira had disappeared and eventually was declared dead. When Lucy first heard it, she couldn't believe it. She broke out in tears and cried. She acknowledged it now. She was all alone. Mira's friend - going by the name Anne, decided to adopt Lucy as a result. It went well for two weeks, but one morning, when Anne woke up, Lucy was nowhere to be found. 

In a worry, she instantly started her search for Lucy. After what seemed to be 30 minutes, she found the door to Lucy's own home open. She stepped in and called for Lucy - and as hoped, she came down the stairs and looked at her, with a sad expression. 

"Girl, do you have an idea how much you have worried me? You can't just go away from your home like that-" Anne said, but was cut off.

"Your home is not my home, Anne. I know where I really belong. And that is in here." Lucy replied.

"But...your mother wanted me to raise you, in the worst case..." Anne exclaimed. 

"...Please, leave me alone." Lucy just simply said, turning the back to Anne.

Even if she wanted to take Lucy with her, she accepted Lucy's wish and left, leaving the crimson haired girl alone. 

\--

Six years have passed and Lucy just turned fifteen. She eventually accepted her mother's' passing and also talked a lot more with Anne again, which was not the case before. 

Anne often came to visit Lucy in her parent's home. And yet, Lucy still felt lonely. She never had a lot of friends and was the single child in the family. Aside Anne, who was there to care for her?

When Lucy looked in the drawer to find some old pictures of her past, she found a message, from 8 years ago - by her own mother.

"Dear Lucy, if you found this, it means that you are already aware of what happened. I'm so sorry that I could not return to you and watch you grow up, but I am certain that, by now, you have become a beautiful girl. But I had to do what I must - I had to return to Kinkan to find the reasons for the previous weird events. I hope you can forgive me, despite all that. I wish you a fulfilled and hopeful life. Please stay strong for me. I love you so much. - Mira"

"Kinkan...that cursed town...just what does it have to do with my mother? Why is it so familiar to me?" Lucy asked herself. She couldn't find any answer. And that is when she decided - to find out what happened years ago, she had to go to Kinkan. She was sure of that.

Days later, she told Anne from her plan. Of course, she wanted to stop Lucy - what if she finds her death there, too? She could not bare losing somebody else close to her. But Lucy encouraged Anne, telling her that she will be insanely careful and will return as soon as possible. Finally, Anne accepted. 

The day after, Lucy took what she needed and bidded a goodbye to Anne and the town in general, as she left town.

It took some time, likely hours, but finally, after a long path, she finally reached her goal - the gates of Kinkan. 

With a sigh, she entered the town, looking around. It was a wonderful, old town. Peaceful and keen. She was surprised by all that and decided to discover the town first. And so, she found a lot of places very familiar to her, but she didn't know why. After some time, she stood before a gigantic academy. It was most likely the most huge building in the entire town. She had to find a way to enroll herself here - and so, she headed in.

The enrolling was quite hard - she definitely had the tuition money and was also able to redo her parent's signatures, but her shyness was quite the problem. Nonetheless, she was determined. For the audition for the class she wanted to enter, she had to show a bit of her dance skills. She was in an after school ballet class and while she was still a humble beginner, she knew some things already. With all effort, she managed to pull off a decent dance. She hoped that it was enough.

And luckily for her, it was enough and she was accepted into the academy, with her first class starting the next day. She was brought to her dorm room - finally a place where she could rest. It definitely did not take long for her to fall asleep - she was exhausted enough.

\--

The first class had started and Lucy found herself in a group of other dancers who had barely any experience in dancing either. While she didn't find friends in the class, some of the dancers striked up a friendly conversation with her. Following first day in the academy, she decided to head to the library, to research a bit about the history of Kinkan. After some time, an other girl had sat down at the table she sat on. 

"Excuse me, but can I help you?" The girl asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I do not need help right now." Lucy replied. 

"That's all fine - I see that you're interested in the town's history." The girl said. Lucy just nodded. 

After a bit of a conversation, they found that they got some things in common. 

"Oh - before I forget it- my name is Selene!" She said, offering a hand to Lucy.

"The name is Lucy. Nice to meet you, Selene." Lucy replied, with a slight smile, shaking Selene's hand. 

After their introduction, they talked a lot about the history and rather lighthearted stuff. After some time, Selene left, but promised Lucy to meet her the next day. 

Lucy, in return, headed back to the dorms, happily. She made a new friend. 

\--

Months passed and Lucy eventually started to become better in ballet - and also in general enjoy Kinkan a lot more. She often met with Selene, which she could consider her best friend by now. She walked, actually wanting to get back to the dorms after another day of class, but then she decided to take a break. She remembered that she saw a café in the middle of the town. Selene had told her about it, saying that it had just opened. Might as well be one of the first ones to visit it, she thought. Quietly, she opened the door, as she saw Selene from afar, along with some other girls. A waitress came up to her.

"Oh hello! Lucy, right? I’ve seen you before..." The waitress asked, a happy expression gracing her face.

It seemed as Selene likely has already told the girls about her, so she decided to play along. And to be exact; she also seemed quite familiar to her...

"Yes, correct!" She nodded.


End file.
